Love Begins Here
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Set after Season 4/Ep14 Glow In The Dark. Alan finds Shirley at the Old Bailey, upset after her break-up from Carl. In an attempt to offer comfort, things take a different turn Alan/Shirley.
1. Chapter 1

**A little after thought after the episode Glow In Dark.**

…

**Boston Legal**

**Alan/Shirley**

…

**Chapter 1**

…

As Alan walked along the busy streets of Boston, he came to a standstill outside the Old Bailey. He peered in through the window to see Shirley sitting at the bar, a cheeseburger in front of her. He smiled to himself just at the sight of how beautiful she looked but his smile quickly faded when he caught a glimpse of her expression and saw nothing but sadness in her eyes when she turned around. He opened the door and walked in to the bar; standing aside as s few people exited the room. He looked around, the soft music playing in the background, the lighting perfectly lit. He walked over and took a seat on the bar stool next to Shirley, ordering 2 large Whiskey's before turning to Shirley.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, softly.

"Denny told me what happened with Carl."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Shirley."

"So am I…I'm beginning to realise why all my marriages failed."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Actually I can, he was right, Carl I mean….there was no heat."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, I never make enough time for…relationships and inevitably it failed."

"Shirley…."

"My Husbands, Carl….Jack."

Jack's name came out in a whisper as she spoke, causing Alan to reach over and grasp her hand.

"Shirley…Carl is the one who broke up with you, it's not your fault."

"I did leave Jack, all those years ago. I look back now and I think of everything I missed with him. Six kids Alan, he has six kids….that could have been me."

"You have children?"

"Who I barely see, my life's been so consumed over the years with Crane, Poole and Schmidt that I neglected my family life. We talk on the phone but….it's not the same."

"You think things might have been different with Jack?"

"Back in College when we were together, he wanted to marry me as soon as we graduated. Wanted us to start a family."

"You didn't?"

"I spent a long time studying, working day and night to put myself through Law School. I didn't want to just give that all up to be a stay at home Wife and Mother, I wanted to make something of myself, make a name for myself….and I did."

"Schmidt." He smiled.

"Schmidt….yes, it cost me a few Husbands but the satisfaction I get from my work means so much to me, it's allowed me to live very comfortably and yet I feel guilty."

"Shirley….you shouldn't feel guilty for being such a formidable woman. You gave your Children a good life, a privileged life, good schooling. Yes you had to sacrifice one on one time with them on occasions but if you hadn't then….well, they wouldn't be the responsible young adults they are today."

As Alan watched Shirley, he could almost see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are….an amazing Woman Shirley, yes you work long hours but it's what makes Clients come back to Crane, Poole and Schmidt again and again. You shouldn't have to feel guilty for doing something you love….so don't."

Shirley pulled herself up from her position on Alan's shoulder to look up at him and smiled.

"Sometimes Alan, I don't whether I'm coming or going with you. Love you or hate you, you're a wonderful man."

"Thank you, look…why don't I take you home."

"That's the one place I don't want to be tonight." She spoke quietly.

"Carl?"

"He's looking for a place but….no luck so far. He's been staying in the spare room, the atmosphere in my apartment is just…." She spoke, looking away from him.

"Come on". He said, helping her up.

"Where are we going?"

"You're coming to stay with me for the evening."

"Alan no, I'll stay at a Hotel."

"Nonsense, I have a perfectly adequate spare room."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Shirley, you're hurting…let me look after you, please. No sexual innuendos I promise "

The genuine concern for her made her feel a little emotional as she shook her head in agreement.

…

They stood on the curb as Alan hailed them a Cab, a clap of thunder causing them to jump. The Cab pulled up and Alan ushered Shirley inside just as the rain began to fall heavily on the ground. Once safely inside, Alan gave the driver his address and leaned back against the seat, glancing over at Shirley who offered him a small smile before she turned to look out of the window. The arrived at his apartment 20 minutes later, Alan paid the driver ran around to the other side and held the door open for Shirley. He quickly made his way up the few steps to his apartment as Shirley followed behind, he unlocked the door and stood aside to allow her inside before he closed the door.

"Excuse the plates, I was in a hurry this morning." He said, as they entered the front room.

Shirley looked around at the minimalist apartment, surprised by the lack of personal touch to the place.

"Take a seat….drink?"

"Please, Scotch if you have it."

"Coming up."

She watched as he poured the drinks and passed one to her before sitting down.

"Alan…"

"Mmmm."

"Forgive me for asking but….I couldn't help but notice the lack of photographs in your apartment, the lack of well…everything."

"I don't really spend a lot of time here, I eat and sleep here…other than that I'm at the office."

"Don't you have any Family?"

"My Parents died a long time ago, I never had any siblings. If I do have any long lost Family then I've no idea where?"

"You don't even have any personal effects, mementos, antiques."

"It's not a home Shirley, just a hotel I guess…in a way."

"Why?"

"Well I've never met that special someone I guess, never met that one person that could change me."

"Perhaps it's time you tried too, don't be like me Alan…alone."

He looked up at her and reached for her hand for a second time that night.

"Shirley, you will never be alone for long. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"I've been such a fool, thinking about what I could have had with Jack."

"Do you still love him?"

"When he showed up the other day, I really thought I did but….they're just memories. It's all in the past, he's happily married."

…

Shirley began to feel a little awkward, seeing nothing but concern on Alan's face began to make her feel pathetic. She was on her feet in seconds and heading for the door. Alan followed her quickly and blocked her path.

"Shirley what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here tonight, it was a terrible idea."

"Why?"

"Alan I…."

"Shirley, have I said something to offend you."

"No, of course not."

"Then what?"

"I just feel so pathetic, all I've seen tonight is concern of your face and I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, it's just…"

"What?"

"I DON'T KNOW….I just, I just…"

Alan watched her as she tried to string her words together, he moved to gently rub her arm in comfort but was halted when she moved forward, covering his mouth with her own. He suddenly lost all ability to think straight. So many times had he dreamt of having this moment with Shirley and never imagining that it would ever actually happen. When the need for air claimed them, Shirley pulled back unable to meet his eyes.

"Alan, I'm so sorry…I don't…"

"Hey, you don't need to apologise."

"I feel stupid, a Woman of my age for god sake."

"You're a beautiful Woman Shirley and that kiss was…wonderful."

"I should go." She whispered.

She turned to leave, her hand firmly on the door handle…ready to open it when Alan came up behind her and covered her hand with his, stopping her actions.

"Don't go Shirley, stay with me tonight…please."

"The spare room?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Whatever room you want."

She smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed him for a second time that night.

…

To Be Continued…

…...

**This was meant to be just a one off but as usual….I just can't help myself **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…...

Alan woke up the next morning to the strong smell of coffee, he turned his head to see that Shirley was no longer lying beside him. He sat up and grabbed his towel from the chair beside him and made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was dressed he made his way through to the kitchen, he stood in the doorway watching as Shirley concentrated on making the coffee. She had her back to him and was unaware that he was even there, he gave a small smile to himself as she cursed the machine she was trying to fathom.

"Need a hand there?"

Shirley quickly turned around when she heard him speak to see him standing smiling at her.

"Good morning." She replied.

He walked over to her, taking the spoon from her hand as he started adding heaped spoons of coffee into the top of the machine.

"I was wondering where the coffee went." She joked.

"It's a complicated machine, Denny insisted on me having it."

"Sounds like Denny."

They went silent for a few moments as Shirley watched Alan preparing the coffee for them. She felt like a Girl on her first ever date, the nerves beginning in the pit of her stomach.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"I slept wonderfully…thank you."

He looked up to see her smiling at him as he handed her a cup which she took a quick sip off before setting it down on the counter top.

"Alan…"

"Yes?"

"About last night."

"You're having second thoughts?"

"I'm not sure."

He set his own cup down before taking hold of her hand and bringing her down with him as they took a seat at the table.

"Shirley, last night may just be one of the most amazing nights of my life. I can see why Denny adores you so much."

"Alan…."

"I'd be lying if I said it was a mistake, I don't regret anything about last night Shirley and I don't think you should either."

"Last night was wonderful Alan…but I'm a Senior Partner and your Boss."

"I can stay within the rules."

"Liar." She grinned.

"Well I promise I can try, I don't want to forget what happened. I'm glad it happened, I hope you are too?"

"Against my better judgement….yes I am but who's to say it would even work out with us. As I've said before Alan, I am significantly older than you…there are dozens of Women more suited to you."

"I don't want them, I want you…only you."

"I need to talk to Denny first, this could hurt him."

"Will we go together?"

"Of course."

"I should go, I need to get changed before work."

Alan walked her to the door and gave her one last kiss before she left.

…

Shirley was at her desk when she looked up to see Denny walking to his office a few hours later, she took a few deep breathes before she got up and followed him.

"Denny….wait up." She called after him.

He stopped and turned around to see his one true love walking towards him.

"Shirley, where's the fire." He said, smiling at her.

"No fire, I just wanted a quick word. Are you busy?"

"I'll always have time for you Shirley."

She followed him into his office and took a seat in the chair opposite his desk. Denny watched as she sat uncomfortably, clearly there was something on her mind.

"Shirley, is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, well….I do need to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

"It concerns Alan."

"Alan…what's he done, you're not firing him…..are you because I'm a Senior Partner too Shirley and I won't allow it, I forbid it…."

"Denny no, I'm not going to fire Alan."

"Oh, okay then. So what do you want to talk to me about then?"

Shirley could see the confusion on her Friend's face and the guilt that was building up inside her was getting worse.

"The thing is Denny, Alan and I are…."

"Are what?"

"Last night he found me in The Old Bailey and we got to talking about my old feelings for Jack and he told me that you'd informed him about Carl and me…."

"Shirley I."

"It's alright Denny really, anyway… we got talking and I guess I found myself opening up to him about everything that was going wrong in my life and my regrets about Jack."

"What are you telling me Shirley?"

"I went home with him Denny."

"For?"

"Denny… Alan and I slept together last night."

She waited with baited breath for his reaction, she felt as though she was going to be sick the second she said it.

"Denny…"

"He's been after you for a long time, I told him I'd shoot him if he even tried."

"There's something there Denny, what I don't know yet but….we want to see what happens between us."

"And you're telling me because?"

"Denny, I love you…I'll always love you. You're a dear Friend and I know you only want me to be happy, Alan makes me happy…at least for now. I'm telling you because… you're not a cruel man and I know you would never dream of standing in our way. I know that despite how upset you might be right now, that you love us both and you wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that…would you?"

Denny could sense the warning tone in her voice as he looked up and met her eyes, the pleading on her face, the genuine feelings in her voice.

"It's a shock Shirley, I won't pretend I'm over the moon about this but…you mean the world to me. I love you Shirley, I always will and can stop me feeling that way about you and while you may not feel the same about me, at least I know in Alan, he makes you happy and yes…I love you both very much, am I making sense here?"

"You are Denny, thank you for being understanding about this."

She smiled as she stood up and headed to the door, she turned back to see his head bowed.

"Denny…"

"Yes."

"I will always love you, please know that."

"I know."

"And don't be too hard on Alan when you see him okay, you're his best Friend and he adores you."

"I'll try."

"I'll see you later, we'll have lunch okay."

"Sounds good."

He watched her walk away from his office before leaning back in his leather desk chair, a small sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's a little short but I really needed to get this completed.**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Alan was in his office later that morning when Denny appeared in his doorway, he could see the look he had on his face and that could only mean that Shirley had told him.

"Denny, morning my Friend." He said, trying his best to smile.

"Friend huh, some Friend Alan."

"She told you then?"

"You mean Shirley, yes she told me that you invaded her last night."

"Denny for god sake, do you have to use words like that."

"Well what ever you want to call it Alan, you betrayed me. You gave me your word you wouldn't touch Shirley."

"No Denny, I never once said that. All you said is that you'd shoot me if I tried…well fine, you want to shoot me then shoot me. It makes no difference to me Denny because whether you like it or not I happen to love Shirley."

"You what…"

"Look my Friend, you mean the world to me and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you but to tell me to stay away from the one Woman I actually feel something for, I could not do. I love you Denny, you're my best Friend but I love Shirley too and I won't stop seeing her just because you still carry a torch for her."

"You're a brave man Alan, to have the guts to come to me and tell me that."

"You came to me Denny, remember?"

"Whatever, I do love Shirley and I always will. I swear that if you ever hurt her, I will kill you…best Friend or not."

"I've no doubt in my mind that you would."

"Well, so you and Shirley…will you be telling people."

"That we're seeing each other….I suppose we will."

"Right then…..Shirley and I are having lunch, I should probably go and get ready."

"Lunch isn't for another 2 hours Denny."

"Denny Crane needs time to prepare."

Denny made his way back out the door, turning one last time.

"Alan…."

"Yes my Friend."

"I don't suppose, you know before you and Shirley make it official that She and I can….."

"Don't count on it."

"No I thought not, Dinner tonight…just us."

"I'd love to Denny, I'll see you at 8pm."

"8pm."

…

When Alan entered Shirley's office, she was standing in front of her desk, her back to him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Alan, not here….we're at work remember."

She turned around in his arms, her eyes glancing in every direction to make sure nobody had seen them.

"I'm sorry but I just spoke to Denny."

"Oh how is he?"

"Actually he's taking the idea of you and I surprisingly well. I mean, he did threaten to shoot me should I ever do anything to hurt you but…."

"When in doubt, threaten to shoot. That sounds like Denny." She smiled.

"He loves you."

"Yes I know he does, more than he should. I'm aware of his feelings but he needs to realise that those feelings aren't reciprocated."

"He's beginning too."

"Are you glad we told him?"

"I couldn't be happier Shirley, I know it will be a little awkward for a time but he'll come around eventually."

"I really hope so."

Shirley allowed Alan to gather her in his arms, bringing her close to him as he placed a small kiss to the top of her head.

Denise was walking past with Brad when they witnessed the affectionate moment between Shirley and Alan.

"Oh my god, you see. I told you there was something with them but no, you said I was just reading into things."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know. I mean its Alan Shore for god sake. What the hell does someone like Shirley see in him?"

"What are you talking about, okay so he has a certain reputation where Women are concerned but look at them. I don't think I've ever seen that look in his eyes before."

"Look, what look."

"What look, take a closer look Brad…that look…Love."

…

-End


End file.
